Wedding Bells
by iheartgreenday
Summary: Sequel to Reunited. The Halliwells have to adjust to having two married couples in the house, and Phoebe has to cope with being left out of the married loop, like Paige once was. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to Reunited and I'm going to do a short short summary, but only about the stuff that matters in this installment.....  
  
Okay, in Reunited, Leo came back from Elderland b/c he found out Piper was pregnant and knew that he couldn't leave Piper with all that responsibility and he missed his family too much. Piper ended up having twin girls, Prudence Melinda and Phoebe May. Paige offered to move into the basement so Wyatt could have her old room. She fell in love with the contractor hired to redo the basement. Him and Phoebe were old friends and he knew about the whole magic thing. They got engaged after six months of dating and this story is about their wedding. Jason Dean came back and started dating Phoebe, they're in love and she practically lives with him but he doesn't know that she's a witch. I think that's about all the info that's important for this story......... 


	2. Sisterly Bonding

CHAPTER 1: SISTERLY BONDING  
  
"So Paige, exactly one week 'till the big day! Are you nervous?" Phoebe asked her younger sister. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting down on paige's bed having a sisterly chat. It was the Saturday before Paige's wedding and she was showing no signs of panic.  
  
"Not really, I'm more excited than nervous. Our whole relation ship went so fast and it makes these last couple of months feel like we've been moving in slow motion. I just can't wait to be married."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. Except I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't help but wonder what would go wrong, and sure enough....Prue ran off on a harley and got arrested for murder."  
  
"Wow. She sounds like such an amazing person, I wish I could have met her."  
  
"Oh she was. We didn't always get along, she thought I was too irresponsible. I always admired her though. She was fearless, and would give anything to protect the ones she loved, including her life. You would have loved her and she would have loved you too. You guys are so much alike, you even look the most alike, well when you had darker hair that is."  
  
"Yeah well, I like it this way so too bad! I can't believe how much my life has changed. I know this sounds unbelievably cheesy, but four years ago, if someone told me I would fall in love and get married within nine months, with my two sisters, angel of a brother-in-law, and dead grandmother at the ceremony, I probably would have run away screaming. I always thought I'd end up with Glen, eloping and never finding my biological family."  
  
"As long as you think you've changed for the better, then it's all good," pausing to look at her watch, Piper stood up and yawned, "Well, it's almost midnight and if you'll excuse me, I've got a family to attend to. Night Pheebs, night Paige." Piper gave each of her sisters a kiss on the forehead and walked up the stairs leaving Phoebe and Paige to talk amongst themselves for another hour before Phoebe went upstairs and Paige fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, all three sisters woke up late, including Piper. Even on Sundays, when none of the sisters had to work, Piper was still awake before 7:00. It was almost noon now and Phoebe was stumbling into the kitchen asking for coffee, her eyes barely open. Paige, Piper, and Leo were sitting around the kitchen table with a 15 month old Wyatt sitting in his high chair and 5 month old Prudence sitting on Leo's lap while her twin sister, May, sat on Piper's lap. "Hey Sleepyhead! The coffee's all gone." Piper explained.  
  
"What? No way! I just woke up, how can it all be gone?"  
  
"Well, it's noon and I've been awake for an hour and Piper and Leo were already down here when I woke up." Paige answered.  
  
"It's noon already?! Wow, now I remember why I never go to bed at 4:00 in the morning anymore." Phoebe replied, sitting down at an empty chair.  
  
"4:00? You left my room before 1:00, is there that much of a time difference between floors?"  
  
"Um, no. Well, I watched 'Kill it Before it Dies' and then I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Phoebe, I've been telling you for 20 years to not watch that movie before you go to bed."  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't help it. Man I wish Billy were real. He was so sweet to me!"  
  
"Wait....isn't that movie from like the '60's? How did you meet him?"  
  
"Yeah, a demon attacked us with old horror movie villains. Billy got pulled out too and Phoebe never quite got over him returning to the movie."  
  
"Not true! I am so over him."  
  
"Then why do you continue to watch the movie? And do not tell me it's because you like scary movies because I know you don't"  
  
"Yeah well excuse me for wanting to marry the sweetest, cusest, most angelic man ever!" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"Too late Pheebs. I married the angel, you married the devil. Literally."  
  
"Well, befor ethis gets any uglier, I'm gonna go get dressed," turning to Leo, who was silent since Phoebe entered the room, Paige added, "Greg wants you to call him, something about your tux." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and disappeared through her bedroom door.  
  
"What was that about? She practically stopped talking the second I sat down." Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Well, with you two reminiscing about the past and all, maybe she felt left out. I don't think she's ever gotten over the fact that she missed 25 years with you guys, 25 years that you shared with another sister." Leo answered.  
  
"She couldn't possibly feel that way still. She's our sister, it doesn't matter if she's been with us for only three years. Oh my God, you're right Leo, we were talking about Prue last night too and she got kinda quiet."  
  
"Oh now I feel terrible. But I think I know how to fix this. I'm gonna go up to the attic and see if it'll work. No one come up there. Leo sweetie, watch the kids for a little while please." Piper stood up suddenly and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Phoebe and Leo mystified. "What do you think she's up to?"  
  
"You've known her longer than I have and you don't know what she's up to?" Phoebe just looked bewildered, not putting anything together.  
  
"I have no idea Leo, just tell me."  
  
"She's gonna try and summon Prue so Paige can meet her. That's what most of this is about, Paige is upset because she didn't have the 25 years with you guys that Prue did. Even if you didn't get along, those first years with Prue, established your relationship with her. It's what started your bond as sisters. Paige missed out on all that and she's probably starting to feel left out, what with all the memories the wedding is bringing back."  
  
"Oh no, I think you're right. Should we let her?"  
  
"Do you really think you can stop Piper?"  
  
"Yeah, bad idea. I'm gonna go talk to Paige." Phoebe stood up to go talk to Paige but Leo orbed out and orbed back in, right in front of Paige's door. "Bad idea, let me first and then you can talk to her." Phoebe reluctantly sat back down, realizing that Leo was better at talking to Paige than she was.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short but the next one will be longer, I promise. I hope you all liked it. 


	3. A Message for Paige

CHAPTER 2: A MESSAGE FOR PAIGE  
  
Piper was in the attic, lighting some white candles and placing them in a circle. Once the circle was formed, she stepped back near the Book of Shadows and whispered to herself, "please, let Prue come to me."  
  
Hear these words Hear my plea Spirit from the other side Come to me I summon thee Cross now the great divide.  
  
White lights swirled around inside the circle of candles, and Piper's hopes soared when she was a head of dark hair. This was it, she was finally able to see her big sister but her heart was crushed in less than a second. The lights died down to reveal, Grams. "Grams!" Piper yelled, "I wanted Prue! Why won't she come?"  
  
"Well nice to see you too."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I really wanted Prue here to meet Paige. It's not fair that she never got to know her."  
  
"Is that the real reason you want Prue here? Or is it for you?"  
  
"Well, a little for me but mostly for Paige and Phoebe too. It's just not right. Why can't we summon Prue. We summoned you a couple of years after you died, and Prue's been gone for longer than that."  
  
"I know that but you were closer to Prue than me, and it's going to take a lot longer to get over her death. Now, no one is stopping her from coming, she can come if she wants to and she does. It's just that she knows you won't really accept that she's gone if you can summon her anytime you want. Maybe in the future dear but not right now."  
  
"But I miss her so much!" Cried Piper, collapsing onto the floor in sobs. Grams stepped out of the ring of candles, becoming corporeal. She knelt down beside her granddaughter and hugged her. "I know sweetie, and she misses you too. She's always watching over you, and Paige too." Piper looked up, wiping the tears from her face. "She knows about Paige? Is she mad at us for accepting her so quickly after it happened?"  
  
"No! She could never be mad at you for that. Paige is her sister too. She understands what you had to do, and she asked me to tell Paige something. If you don't mind, I'd like to go downstairs and see my other granddaughters." Grams didn't even wait for Piper to say anything, she just helped her up and walked downstairs.  
  
"Grams!!!! What are you doing here?" Phoebe yelled from her position on the couch. Leo and Paige's talk was taking a lot longer than she anticipated so she decided to go lay down on the couch in the sitting room (a/n: it's the couch by the stairs, I didn't know what that room was called so I will refer to it as the sitting room from now on). She heard footsteps and looked up to see Piper and Grams walking down the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe darling! Piper summoned me. How have you been?"  
  
"Wait....I thought Piper was going to summon Prue, why'd she summon you?"  
  
"I did summon Prue but again, Grams came instead. She's here to talk to Paige now though. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in her room talking to Leo. You might wanna wait 'till they're done though."  
  
"I think what Prue wants me to tell her is a little more important. I'll just go up to her room and tell her real quickly."  
  
"Oh um, Paige's bedroom is in the basement now. We've had some additions to the family recently. We redid the basement and Paige offered to move in down there so Wyatt could have her old room and Piper's daughters moved into the nursery."  
  
"What? Piper was pregnant? When?" She asked, turning around to face Piper, who was still standing by the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Mom would have told you. I had twins Grams."  
  
"Well, you are just making Halliwell history here, first you marry your whitelighter, then you have the first boy in the family line and the first set of twins! Where are they?"  
  
"Ummm....I don't know, I left them with Leo while I was upstairs. Pheebs, where are they?" Asked Piper, starting to panic.  
  
"Relax, I put them in their travel play pen thingy when he went to talk to Paige, they're sleeping."  
  
"Oh, thank God! Come on, we leave it in the living room." Piper led the way to the living room where all three of her children were sleeping. Grams walked over to the travel play pen and peered inside.  
  
"They are just adorable! How can you tell them apart, they look exactly alike?'  
  
"Well, Leo and I are the only ones that can. The baby on the left is Prudence Melinda and her sister, to the left, is Phoebe May but we just call her May so we don't get confused. And that little mound on the couch is Wyatt." Piper was referring to what looked like a pile of blankets but if you looked hard enough, you could see a few curls of sandy colored hair.  
  
"They look just like you! Except I see Leo's eyes. How can you tell them apart?"  
  
"I don't really know. Just can I guess." Piper walked over to the couch where the blankets and pillows were moving. Wyatt poked his head out and saw his mommy kneeling on the floor next to him. "Hey Little Man. Have a nice nap?" Wyatt nodded his head, then looked at the strange, but oddly familiar woman standing near his aunt. He looked back at his mom and tilted his head to one side, furrowing his brow. Piper understood his gesture to mean, "who's that?"  
  
"That, Little Man, is your great grandmother." Picking him up she whispered into his ear, "she's good, very good." She looked back at him and he looked her right in the eyes, before holding his hands out towards his great grandmother. "Look Grams, he likes you."  
  
"Oh, well, naturally." She replied, taking the young child into her arms. "He's gotten so big since I last saw him! He looks exactly like his daddy!"  
  
"Yeah, well Grams you saw him over a year ago." Hearing footsteps, Piper turned towards the dining room. Paige and Leo were joining them in the living room. "Hi Mrs....I mean Grams." Paige greeted.  
  
"Hi darling. How have you been?"  
  
"I'm good, and um...not that I'm complaining but why are you here?'  
  
"Okay, this is where Phoebe, Piper, and I take the kids and leave. Bye Grams." Leo took Wyatt from Grams and walked out into the kitchen while Phoebe grabbed May and Piper grabbed Prudence.  
  
"I'm here because Piper tried to summon Prue. She wanted you to be able to meet her because she felt it was unfair that you never knew her. Prue wouldn't come though, she feels Piper and Phoebe need to realize that she's not going to come back and be their sister. Well, as I explained to Piper, Prue will never be truly gone, she's watching over all of them, even you. Which brings me to why I'm still here. Prue asked me to tell you something before I left to come down here. She wanted me to tell you she loves you. Prue, Patty, and I have been observing your relationship with your sisters. Prue was afraid you felt guilty for kind of replacing you."  
  
"How'd she know I felt like that?"  
  
"I don't really know, just instincts she said. Well she understands how you needed to replace her, so to speak, and she promises you will get to meet her one day soon but she didn't tell me when. She loves you and accepts you."  
  
Paige was crying silently by now, she had dreamed of meeting Prue for the last three years, always knowing it wasn't going to happen, but here was her dead grandmother, who she never though she'd meet, telling her that she had a message from her big sister.  
"I.....I....I.....don't know what to say. Did she really say that? Will I really get to meet her?"  
  
"Prue promised, and she keeps her promises but it probably won't be for a few years now and I don't want you to wait around for her. Now that I've delivered the message, I must go."  
  
"Do you really hafta go so soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Say goodbye to the others for me."  
  
"Bye Grams." It was the first time Paige had called her Grams without hesitation, a small thing that would go unnoticed by anyone but Penny Halliwell. She waved slowly before bright white lights engulfed her and she was gone. Paige orbed herself into her bedroom, not wanting to pass through the kitchen. She didn't know whether or not her message should be shared with the rest of her family. She felt a little selfish, but after all, Phoebe and Piper had gotten to spend their whole lives with Prue, maybe Paige could have just this one visit all to herself....... 


	4. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but school is starting soon and I have a bunch of summer assignments I had to do. But here is the chapter all you Phoebe/Jason fans have been waiting for.....  
  
CHAPTER 3: SECRETS REVEALED  
  
It had been three days since Grams' visit and Paige still hadn't told anyone what she had been told, and everyone knew that she would tell them if she wanted to and to not pressure her. She was currently out to lunch with Piper, trying to get her mind off the wedding which was in a couple of days. Her little secret was getting harder and harder to keep from her eldest sister. Paige was drinking a cup of coffee and had done nothing but stare into it for the last five minutes, until all of a sudden, she looked up and started to speak, "Okay, this has been bugging me for the last three days and I really need to tell someone. Please just let me finish before you ask me anything." Piper just nodded her head in acceptance, silently urging her baby sister to continue. "Okay well when Grams came to visit, she um....kinda told me that Prue would be visiting me soon. She told me that Prue accepted me and understood you guys had to do what you had to do. Prue also promised that I would get to meet her some day soon. I didn't tell you or Phoebe because I wanted to have Prue's visit all by myself. I know that's selfish and I should have told you guys because you should be allowed to see her too. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't be sorry at all. That's so great, I'm really happy for you that you'll get to meet her, and if you want to talk to her all by yourself, that's fine. Whatever you decide is fine as long as you're happy with it."  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"  
  
"I could never be mad at you." Paige tilted her head to one side and gave her sister a sarcastic smile, "Well, not for something like that."  
  
"Now, I just hafta tell Phoebe. Do you think she'll understand?"  
  
"Of course she will. And she'll support you too."  
  
"Okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I hafta go talk to the band. Wow, I can't believe I actually referred to Green Day as 'the band'! That's so cool! Okay well I really gotta go now. Bye Piper." Paige stood up and hugged her eldest sister before exiting the restaurant. Piper asked the waitress for the check, paid the bill, and left. She got into her jeep, wondering about the wedding.  
  
She was really excited for Paige, but also starting to worry. There were going to be two married couples in the manor now. Pretty soon, Greg and Paige would be having kids and the manor would be really crowded. Before she could finish her thought, she was at the bridal shop. She was going to pick up her dress and try it on one last time before Saturday. Phoebe had already picked up her dress, but Piper just didn't have time, between her kids and the club, she was really stressed. The club had been doing really well lately but with more people came more stress. She had to worry about extra security and booking good bands, such a change from a year ago when she was going to sell the club because it was doing poorly.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you ma'am?" Greeted the young girl that was standing behind the cash register.  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell, here to pick up a bridesmaid's dress."  
  
"Oh yes, for the Matthews Wedding?"  
  
"Yep, that's the one."  
  
"Okay, one moment, I'll go get it." The young woman walked back into the depths of the tiny boutique and came back a moment later with her dress. It was a plain, very pale shade of purple and strapless. It had a long train that was tied up at her lower back with a small bow.  
  
"Here you go ma'am. It's a beautiful dress, the bride must have wonderful taste."  
  
"Yeah, she really does. I have shoes here too and I'd like to pick them up now as well." Before she could even finish her sentence, the saleswoman was bending down behind the register and reappearing, holding a shoe box. "Here you go. We keep the shoes behind the counter." She handed the shoe box to Piper who opened it and picked the left shoe out. The shoes were open toed with a high thin heel. They were supposed to be dyed the same color as the dress and came out perfectly. "Thanks so much, would you mind if I tried the dress on? I just wanna make sure it fits."  
  
"Oh no go right ahead, I'm sure you know where the fitting rooms are."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Piper turned around and walked towards the back of the shop where there were two fitting rooms.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Greeted Jason, who was sitting at his desk, in the middle of reading something. He put down the papers and got up to hug Phoebe who had just entered his office. She closed the door behind her and hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. Jason sat back down and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, of course not." Phoebe replied, only half lying. She had been dreading this exact moment for a few months now, but with the wedding only a few days away, she had to tell him. "Okay, well remember how I told you my sister was getting married and the ceremony is in a few days......"  
  
"Yeah.....where is all this going?"  
  
"Okay, well there was a reason I didn't invite you to the ceremony. A reason that I didn't tell you because I was afraid to make such a commitment after what a disaster my last serious relationship was. Now, this is really hard for me and before I tell you, I just need you to know that I am still the same Phoebe you fell in love with and that you will think about it before you make a decision on whether or not you still wanna be with me. And I need to know that you love me and will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you."  
  
"I do love you and would never tell anyone anything that could hurt you, I care about you too much to ever do anything that could hurt you. Whatever you're about to tell me Phoebe, I will never repeat to anyone and I'm sure it could never make me not want to be with you."  
  
"Okay....just let me finish before you say anything."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well......let me show you." Phoebe got up off his lap and stood next to his desk and started levitating.  
  
"What the hell was that? Is it some kind of prank or practical joke or something?"  
  
"No...and that's not all.......I'm a witch with supernatural powers. I can levitate, I get visions of the future or past, and recently, I can do something that is similar to throwing electricity out of the palm of my hand. I am constantly under attack from demons that are trying to kill my sisters, nephew, nieces, and I. The reason my first marriage didn't work out was because my ex-husband was possessed by a very very evil demon and tried to kill my sisters. I know that this is a lot to take in and I will understand if you don't wanna date me anymore but I still need you to keep my secret for me and my sisters."  
  
"Wow....I mean wow....I....I...don't know what to say. I mean, well is that why you kept disappearing and bailing on our dates and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah and also why you couldn't come to the wedding. It's not a traditional wedding, my grandmother is going to be performing it...."  
  
"Didn't she die a few years ago?" Phoebe just nodded in response, still waiting for Jason to promise her he wouldn't tell anyone. They sat in silence for a few moments until Jason spoke up again. "I promise you I won't tell anyone your secret but you have to give me a little time to take all of this in."  
  
"I completely understand, just call me when you're done....doing whatever you need to know. But if you don't mind, I'm going to need to work from home for the rest of the day....my sister needs me to babysit for her."  
  
"Yeah that's fine, see ya' later." Jason responded, in a sort of daze, not really absorbing what Phoebe just said. Once Phoebe was out of his office, she left the building without even getting her laptop first. She felt bad about lying to Jason about babysitting but after his reaction, she just couldn't stand to be around him for the whole day, not knowing whether or not their relationship would be able to withstand her secret.  
  
Leo was sitting on the couch watching some tv. The Wyatt was lying next to him, sleeping, and the twins were in their travel play pen playing with each other. Being a whitelighter ever since the television was invented, he never really got to watch much of it but ever since all his charges lived in the same house, he had a lot of time on his hands. He was watching some news program but nothing terribly interesting was on. Just as he was about to get up and go make himself a sandwich, Phoebe walked into the house, silent tears pouring down her face. She walked in and sat down on the couch in the parlor and continued to cry. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.  
  
"So I guess you just told Jason the big secret?" Phoebe had come to Leo yesterday and asked for his advice on whether or not to tell Jason she was a witch.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't take it terribly....he said he needed time to think about it but he promised he would keep the secret and would never tell anyone, which I guess is good. I just don't wanna lose him."  
  
"You don't know that you will. He just needs some time to absorb it. Now, I was gonna go get something to eat, do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'll just be up in my room." Phoebe got up off the couch and Leo watched her walk up the stairs, once she was out of sight, he picked up the phone and called Paige.  
  
"Hello." Paige greeted.  
  
"Hi Paige, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey Leo, what's up, please don't tell me it's something demonic because I really can't do that thing right now, I'm on my way to the photographer's for some last minute confirmations"  
  
"No, it's not demonic, it's sisterly. Phoebe needs to talk to someone and she needs a sister, not a brother."  
  
"I don't know if I can. I really need to talk to the photographer. Piper should be done trying her dress on by now, she can talk to Phoebe for now and I'll be home in like half an hour."  
  
"Okay but hurry, she's real upset."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't really think I should be telling you that. She's fine physically but she just needs a sister right now."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to make it short." Leo hung up without saying goodbye because Piper just walked into the manor, carrying her dress and her shoes.  
  
"Hey honey, how are the kids?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine but Phoebe's not. She's upstairs and she really needs to talk to someone right now."  
  
"Is she okay? What happened?"  
  
"She's fine, just go talk to her. Here I'll take this stuff and put it in our room." Leo took the things from his wife's hands, and gave her a kiss before orbing into their shared bedroom. Piper ran up the stairs and into Phoebe's room, only to find her curled up in a ball, holding a stuffed animal their mother gave her when she was a kid, and sobbing. Piper walked over to the bed and layed down with her, waiting for Phoebe to say something first, hoping that she would say something. 


	5. His Reaction part 1

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about everything that happened. I hope this works out better although it's not  
  
as good as the original chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Piper and Phoebe had been lying in silence for quite some time, Phoebe still sobbing, until  
  
Phoebe decided to speak up, "He....he....he....said he needed time....I don't know if he'll still wanna  
  
be with me."   
  
"Oh sweetie, you know that's not true." Piper replied, playing with Phoebe's hair like she used to  
  
when they were younger. "He just needs time to think about it, it's a big secret, I wouldn't be  
  
surprised if he needed a week or two to come to grips with it."  
  
"But....I don't know Piper. What if he never wants to see me again?" Phoebe cried out, suddenly  
  
getting up and going over to her window and staring out.  
  
"You know that won't happen, he loves you, he wouldn't just throw away a relationship like  
  
yours."  
  
"But Prue and Andy spent what, all of junior high school together and on and off throughout all  
  
of high school. That's almost seven years! And he dumped her for the same reason."  
  
"Pheebs, Jason and Andy are two totally different people, Andy was the traditional type who  
  
wanted to settle down one day. Jason doesn't really strike me as that type."  
  
"I know, you're probably right. I just can't help but panic, I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to  
  
marry Jason but I don't wanna lose him." Phoebe responded walking back over to the bed, still  
  
sobbing, and once again, lying in her big sister's arms.  
  
Phoebe's last comment, was a surprise to Piper. She knew how hard it was for Phoebe to finally  
  
marry Cole but she said it herself, marriage was great. Cole did something horrible to her but no  
  
one had ever know just how deeply Phoebe had been scarred. Phoebe, her little sister, the little girl  
  
she once helped through the doors of her elementary school, the little girl Piper comforted through  
  
all her many break ups with the guys she "loved" all throughout junior high. They had been through  
  
so much together, break ups, vanquish', deaths, pregnancies, every hard time either of them had, they  
  
were there for each other.   
  
Piper suddenly felt a surge of hatred like she had never known before, she felt like punching  
  
something, anything, all because Cole hurt her sister so badly. A soft knock on the door interrupted  
  
Piper's thoughts. Too distraught to answer, both Phoebe and Piper stayed silent so Paige just walked  
  
in. When she saw Phoebe and Piper just lying there, she went over and joined them, lying to the  
  
front of Phoebe. Paige still had no clue what was going on but she could tell it was serious. The last  
  
time Phoebe was this upset, was when they vanquished Cole.  
  
All of a sudden, Phoebe's nightstand started vibrating. Her cell phone was ringing but no one was  
  
paying any attention to it. After about four rings, Phoebe couldn't take it anymore, "shut it up!   
  
Make it stop! Tell them to go away!" She screamed. Piper was nearest so she rolled off the bed and  
  
picked up the cell phone. She was going to just open it and shut it but the called i.d. box on the front  
  
told her it was Jason. "I'm gonna put it downstairs, I'll be right back." She lied. Once she was out  
  
the door and standing by the landing, she flipped the phone open.  
  
"What do you want?" She greeted, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Hi, it's Jason. Piper? Why are you answering Phoebe's cell phone?" He asked  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe because my baby sister is in her bedroom crying her eyes out because  
  
you're a jackass."  
  
"I don't really think that's any of your business."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Phoebe is my sister, also my best friend which makes this twice as bad  
  
for you. Now if you can't accept her being a witch, you better not break her heart because if you do,  
  
just remember that Paige and I are witches too. And if you tell anyone, you better hope they take  
  
you away and put you in a padded room because we're not the only ones that will be pissed off at  
  
you."  
  
"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt her. I already told her that I wouldn't tell anyone and I wont'."  
  
"Well good. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanna talk to Phoebe. Can I?"  
  
"No, she told me to tell whoever was calling to go away and seeing as you're the one that called  
  
go away."  
  
"No! Don't hang up! I just wanted to ask Phoebe to go to dinner with me tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and if it's okay with her, I'd like to come to Paige's wedding. It's not fair for me to make  
  
my decision without seeing it first."  
  
"Fine, what time will you pick her up?"  
  
"Is 8:00 okay?"  
  
"Yes that's fine. Don't be late."  
  
"I won't. 'Bye Piper."  
  
"Goodbye Jason." Piper flipped the phone shut and walked into Phoebe's room, humming. She  
  
started to look through Phoebe's closet when Paige came over to her and she was dragged outside.  
  
"Are you crazy? Your sister is crying and you wanna borrow her clothes?"  
  
"No, I am looking for something for Phoebe to wear. That was Jason on the phone. He wants to  
  
take her out to dinner tonight and come to your wedding so he can see for himself."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way."  
  
"Well, why are you standing out here, let's go tell Phoebe." Paige turned around and ran back  
  
into her older sister's room. "Hey Pheebs, what are you going to wear for your date with Jason  
  
tonight?"   
  
"I don't have a date with Jason tonight. Remember, he's probably going to dump me soon."  
  
"Well then that must have been a different Jason I spoke to five minutes ago that said he  
  
wanted to take you out to dinner tonight and come to your sister's wedding."  
  
"What?! Jason wants to go out to dinner with me? Like on a date?"  
  
"Yes! He said he wants to come to Paige's wedding and see the magic for himself before he  
  
makes a decision."  
  
Phoebe jumped up off the bed and ran over to her closet and started looking through it like  
  
Piper was just minutes ago. "Oh wow! Oh this is so great! What am I gonna wear?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was trying to decide when Paige interrupted me and dragged me outside.   
  
I think you should get a new dress."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You guys are right! Come on, you're coming shopping with me." Phoebe walked over to  
  
her dresser and grabbed the box of tissues. She started drying her eyes but they were still red and  
  
puffy seeing as she had been crying for almost an hour.   
  
"Pheebs sweetie, I don't think that'll help. It's only 1:15, we have plenty of time, go take a  
  
shower and wash your face and put on makeup. Paige and I will be downstairs take your time and  
  
come get us when you're ready." Piper pushed Phoebe out of the room and into the bathroom while  
  
her and Paige went downstairs. Piper went into the kitchen in search of her husband while Paige  
  
went to get something to eat. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of pickles, Phoebe's  
  
pickles, that no one but her ever ate. Piper noticed this and thought it was odd but decided not to say  
  
anything. She just pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen table  
  
and decided to let Leo come find her. She started to read a magazine that Paige had left lying  
  
around and entertained herself for a while reading it.  
  
Phoebe came downstairs just as Piper was finishing the magazine and Paige was finishing off  
  
the jar of pickles. "Paige!" She yelled, "those were my pickles! You hate pickles, why'd you eat  
  
them?"  
  
"I don't really know, I've just had a craving for pickles all day. So are you ready to go  
  
shopping?"  
  
"Yes I am so let's go."  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Asked Piper.  
  
"Let's go the mall, there's a killer sushi place in there. We can stop and get some."  
  
"Paige, we had lunch an hour ago and you just ate more than half a jar of pickles. What's  
  
with you today?"  
  
"I don't know, I just really really want some sushi now and I'm starving."  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Because if you're feeling sick, I can just steal a dress from Piper  
  
and we can stay home."   
  
"No, no, I'm fine, I promise, just been really hungry lately."  
  
"Okay well don't get sick because your wedding is on Saturday, and Jason is coming now so  
  
I really need this to work out."  
  
"Oh Phoebe how sweet of you. Your sister is sick and you need her to get better so your  
  
boyfriend won't dump you." Piper said, sarcastically, only half-joking.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean. I want Paige to be okay too."  
  
"You guys! I'm just really hungry, nothing to worry about. Now come on, let's get our  
  
shop on."  
  
"Wait, Pheebs, are we sure she's our sister? I don't think there's anyway I could be related  
  
to someone who would say 'let's get our shop on'."  
  
"You're so mean to me yet I continue to live here, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"You know you love me!"  
  
"Come on you guys, it's 2:00, I only have 6 hours to find a dress and get ready, we hafta  
  
hurry!"  
  
"Okay okay but we're taking my jeep because your cars are too small."  
  
"Fine as long as we have a dress by 4:00 so I have plenty of time to get ready." Phoebe  
  
turned around and ran out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything back to her. Piper had to  
  
go up to her room to make sure Leo could watch the kids while they went out and Paige grabbed  
  
Piper's keys off the hook and went out to the car to wait with Phoebe.  
  
Piper walked up the stairs to her family's room and opened the door to find Leo napping on  
  
the bed with May and Prudence on his right in between him and Wyatt. Not wanting to disturb her  
  
family, she wrote a note saying she went shopping, had her cell phone and would be home by 4:00.   
  
She left the note on Leo's night stand and walked out of the room and down to her car to find  
  
Phoebe a dress.  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the next chapter will be  
  
what's wrong with Paige and Phoebe's date. The wedding will probably be in a few chapters. Hope  
  
you enjoyed it! 


	6. What's a yes and what's a no?

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Okay.....what do you think about this one?" Asked Phoebe, stepping out of a dressing room wearing a very revealing white dress.  
  
"Wow, Pheebs, that's a great dress but I don't think it fits you, maybe Piper's daughter could wear it."  
  
Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Paige and retreated back into the fitting room to try on yet another dress. It was nearly 4:00 by now and they had been through the whole mall but couldn't find the perfect dress. Phoebe stepped out again a moment later wearing a dark blue dress. It had one long sleeve and fit her very snugly.   
  
"Oh, that's definitely the one."  
  
"Definitely." Piper agreed.  
  
"Really? You like it?"  
  
"It's perfect Phoebe! If you don't wear it tonight, you're not gonna be in my wedding."  
  
"Paige, that's a little harsh, but I do think you really should wear it, it's absolutely perfect."  
  
"Good, I think so too." Phoebe told her sisters, while admiring herself in the mirror. She went back into the fitting room once again to take the dress off, when she came out, her arms were laden with various dresses, all of which her sisters had rejected. She handed the rejects to the fitting room attendant and followed her sisters out into the store to pay for the dress.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walked back into the manor a while later, each holding a few bags. After they found Phoebe's dress, Piper and Paige decided to pick up a few things. Phoebe was the last one in, and she ran up the stairs to start getting ready for her date without even shutting the door so Piper shut it for her.  
  
"Hey Paige, ya' hungry again although I don't see how you could be."  
  
"No um...actually I wanted to talk to you for a little while. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, of course not, come on, let's go into the kitchen, I'll make us some tea." Piper replied, sensing the worry in her baby sister's tone and figuring some tea would help her relax. Paige led the way into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Piper went about the kitchen, preparing the tea. No one said anything until Piper was sitting down with two mugs of tea in her hands.   
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I didn't wanna say anything with the whole Phoebe and Jason thing but I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"Yeah, you don't look so hot. Do you have the flu or something?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"You wish? You're getting married in a few days, it's gotta be really bad if you're wishing for the flu. Oh my God! Paige are you pregnant?" Paige just looked down and started playing with the tea bag in her drink. "You are, aren't you?'  
  
"I don't know. I'm a bit late and I've been feeling really crappy lately."  
  
"Well, how late?" Paige looked up, with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
"Two months, give or take a week or so."  
  
"Oh my God Paige!" Piper exclaimed. Then seeing the hurt look on her sister's face, she softened her tone. "Have you taken a test yet?"  
  
"No, I've been too afraid. I mean, I want kids and stuff but not until I'm married. I just didn't know what to do."  
  
"Go upstairs and lie down, I'll run out and get a test for you."  
  
"You're the best." Paige told her big sister,, struggling not to cry. Piper stood up and hugged her sister before making her go into her bedroom. Not even bothering to clean up the tea mugs, Piper grabbed her keys and ran out the door.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was knocking on Paige's door. Paige opened the door, looking even worse than she had a few minutes ago in the kitchen. Piper handed her a brown paper bag silently and ushered her into her bathroom..  
  
"Just wait here please, don't go anywhere."  
  
"Of course not sweetie."  
  
"And if Phoebe asks, don't tell her anything."  
  
"I would never." Paige turned and headed into the bathroom, bag in hand. She re-emerged a minute or two later, empty handed, and a frightened look on her face. Piper stood up and opened her arms, Paige ran over to her, finally letting go. She broke down crying and didn't stop for a few minutes, until her watch started to beep.  
  
"Time's up, are you ready to look?"  
  
"No, I can't. Will you look?"  
  
"Only if you really want me to."  
  
"I do." Piper nodded her head and walked into her baby sister's bathroom. Reluctantly, she walked over to the counter where a little plastic stick rested. She picked it up and looked at it, holding her breath the whole time. There were four blue lines on the test but she didn't know what that meant so she picked up the test and walked back outside.   
  
"What's a yes and what's a no?" 


	7. Congratulations

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger!!! It was just too tempting not to. Oh, and I don't know much about pregnancy tests seeing as I've never taken one so I apologize if anything if particularly off.  
  
"Ummm, I think a yes is 3 pink lines and a no is 4 blue lines." Paige told her eldest sister.  
  
"Congratulations Paige." She answered, not being able to finish her whole sentence.  
  
"What? I'm really pregnant? No way! How could this happen? What am I gonna do?" Paige jumped up and started pacing around the room, rambling on and on.  
  
"Paige! Calm down, and let me finish. I was going to say, congratulations, you and Greg won't have to worry about kids until you're ready to."  
  
"I'm not pregnant?!" Piper nodded and Paige flopped down on her bed, "Oh thank God!"  
  
"Maybe this time but sweetie, why would you wait this long to find out for sure?"  
  
"Well, I'm not ready to have kids, I'm not even married yet and I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to take a test. But then when I started getting hungry all the time, and getting sick I knew I had to."  
  
"Well, I still think we should make a doctor's appointment, you do have all the symptoms and these things aren't always completely accurate."  
  
"Fine, but just don't tell Phoebe yet, I want to know for sure before I tell her or Greg."  
  
"I won't, I promise. Now here's my doctor's number, give him a call and set up an appointment, A.S.A.P. I hafta go upstairs and check on Leo and the kids, I'll be back down in a little while."  
  
"Thanks Piper, you're the best big sister I could ever want."  
  
"Anything for my sister." Piper replied, writing down a phone number on a sheet on paper she found nearby. When she was done, she handed the paper to Paige along with the phone and walked upstairs to find Leo. She found him in the Wyatt's room, kneeling on the floor with blocks all over the place. There was a large tower in blocks between him and Wyatt, who was standing up, staring at his daddy and the tower. The last block was at Wyatt's eye level and Leo was concentrating on adding another one. He was going very slowly seeing as the tower was almost falling over.  
  
"Boo!" Piper yelled, breaking Leo's concentration and causing him to drop the block on the rest of the tower which was now in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Hey! I was trying to make it as tall as Wyatt, I almost had it too."  
  
"Yeah well I wanted to see my family." Piper replied, walking over and kneeling beside her son. "Where are the girls?"  
  
"Oh, Phoebe has them in her room."  
  
"But she has a date soon, how can she be watching them?" Asked Piper, starting to clean up the blocks. Wyatt had lost his interest in them, he was now being entertained by a small electronic keyboard.  
  
"I don't know, she just told me she would. Wait, she has a date? With Jason?"  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna come to the wedding too."  
  
"Oh, she told you?"  
  
"No, I just knew. When I saw her there lying down like that, I knew she told him. I haven't seen her that upset since Cole, it was weird."  
  
"Well, at least there's hope with Jason, he's mortal."  
  
"Yeah I know. It's just weird, today I really realized what Prue felt like when we were growing up. Having to watch out for both of them, I've never had to do that."  
  
"Both of them? What's with Paige?" Piper stopped picking up the blocks,   
  
'Paige asked me not to tell Phoebe, she didn't say anything about Leo. Should I tell him, he is my husband after all, she had to expect I would tell him. But it's her decision, she should be the one to tell the family. I won't tell him.' She thought to herself.   
  
"Oh nothing, she's just nervous about the wedding." She lied.  
  
"Well I don't blame her. So did you guys get anything today?" Leo asked, recalling the note Piper left him.  
  
"Yeah, we got Phoebe a dress for tonight, Paige got some clothes for her honeymoon, and I got some clothes for the kids and a new dress."  
  
"Sounds like you guys had fun. You know, Paige and Greg are going to Italy for a week, we never got our honeymoon. Maybe when they're gone, we could go to Paris, like we planned."  
  
"It might be a little less romantic with three kids. And besides, what about Phoebe? It wouldn't be fair to leave her home all alone."  
  
"We could ask Darryl to watch the kids. I could orb us in anytime to see them. And I'm sure Phoebe wouldn't object to having the manor to herself for a whole week, or she could go somewhere with Jason."  
  
"Yeah, but leaving Darryl with three kids for a whole week. That's a lot."  
  
"It wouldn't be for the whole week. The girls sleep through the night now, we could bring them with us and orb them there just for a few nights and maybe a day."  
  
"It sounds like a good idea but I don't know. Is it really a good idea to split up the power of three?"  
  
"If Phoebe gets attacked, she has an active power that she's learned to control, she could call for Paige and I. It's not that horrible of an idea."  
  
"True, but still, I don't know-" Piper was cut off by a soft knock at the door. She turned around to see Paige standing there with keys in her hand and her's and Piper's purses in her hands.   
  
"I just got off the phone, the um, photographer is going to be there late tonight and said I could come in right now. Will you come?" Getting Paige's hint, Piper stood up and kissed Leo on the forehead.  
  
"I'm gonna go with Paige, I'll call you in a little while and when I get home I'll make dinner. We can talk about your idea more then. Bye." She told her husband before taking her purse and keys from Paige and walking out the door.  
  
"Um, Piper, it's not like I mind or anything, and I won't be mad if you did but did you tell Leo?" Paige asked once her and Piper were in the car.  
  
"No, it's your decision when you want to tell everyone."  
  
"Oh good because I would have been really mad at you if you told him."  
  
"You just said you wouldn't mind."  
  
"I lied. So how far is the office?"  
  
"Not very, we'll be there soon. Good thing he was open late tonight."  
  
"Yeah, he said he usually stays open on Thursday but he only had a few appointments and someone just cancelled. So what idea did Leo have?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just something we didn't have time to really discuss it, like, ever. We're here." Piper explained, grateful for a change of subject. She got out of the car and walked to the front of her jeep where she met her little sister. Paige reached her hand out and Piper took it in hers. "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"No but I have to find out. Let's go." Paige started for the door, dragging her sister by the hand. "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews, Dr. Harris said to come right down." She told the receptionist once they were inside.  
  
"Oh yes, right this way." The receptionist replied standing up and leading Paige and Piper down a hallway to the third door on the left. "Dr. Harris will be in shortly. In the meantime, here's a gown for you to change into. Your sister can stay in here if you want."  
  
"Thank you." Piper replied, seeing as Paige was looking to distraught to speak. The nurse slipped out the door, leaving Piper and Paige alone. "I'll wait outside. Just come find me when you're all done in here."  
  
"No, just wait outside while I change, will you stay in here with me? Please, I really need someone strong right now."  
  
"Of course, just let me know when you're done." Piper told her sister before opening the door and stepping out. A few minutes later, the door opened and Paige waved her in. Piper walked in and shut the door behind her. There was a chair on the opposite side of the room and she sat down while Paige took a seat on the examining table. Just as Piper was sitting down, there was a knock at the door and Paige was telling the knocker to come in. Dr. Harris entered the room and began questioning Paige on why she thought she was pregnant and things like that.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER.......  
  
Paige and Piper were sitting down across from a desk and Dr. Harris was entering the room. "Well Miss Matthews, I have the results right here. I haven't looked at them yet so I don't know." Paige nodded her head, finding herself at a loss for words. The doctor proceeded to open the folder he was holding while Paige and Piper held their breath. "False alarm, you're not pregnant." Both sisters exhaled at the same time, showing their relief. "This might seem like good news but there is still a problem. You showed almost all the signs of pregnancy now those symptoms you had are also a result of high stress levels. The unusual appetite, the unusual size appetite. Is there anything you know of that could be causing the unusual stress level?"  
  
"I'm getting married in a few days. Things have been hectic the past couple of months because we were only engaged for about three months."  
  
"That could do it. Now I suggest you try to relax for the next two days, let the Groom handle most of the responsibilities and I'm sure your sisters would be more than willing to help you out."  
  
"Thank you doctor, thank you so much. Hopefully I won't see you for a year or two, no offense."  
  
The doctor chuckled slightly in response, "none taken. I wish you good luck with your marriage and Piper, I hope the kids are okay."  
  
"They're wonderful, thank you for asking doctor."  
  
"Maybe I'll be seeing you sometime soon?"  
  
"Well, if you do I'll be looking a lot paler than Paige was a few moments ago. Three kids are hard enough, I have no clue how my mother did it. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get going now." Piper and Paige stood up, shook the doctor's hand and left.   
  
Once they were in the car, Paige was acting like herself once again, acting as if nothing had happened. "So I was thinking that Friday night, you, Phoebe, and I could do a sister bonding night kinda thing, you know one more girls' night out or in before I'm a married old lady."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea but Paige, you really need to listen to what the doctor said. You need to talk to Greg about what happened and let him handle the wedding stuff for two days."  
  
"Fine fine, I'll talk to him but don't you tell me to relax. Phoebe, Leo, and I spent months trying to get you to stay in bed."  
  
"I'm stubborn, it's a Halliwell thing. But I'm not telling you to sit in bed all day long, just to take it easy."  
  
"Okay but talk to Phoebe about tomorrow night, I hafta call Greg when I get home." 


	8. Where does this leave us

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating!!!!!!!! you guys must hate me! But I hope you like the new chapter.....   
  
  
  
The doorbell echoed throughout the house as Jason rang it, picking up Phoebe for their date  
  
tonight. He was nervous as hell but knew he didn't want to give Phoebe up. His thoughts were  
  
interrupted by Leo opening the door.  
  
"Hey Jason, come in. Phoebe got a little sidetracked watching the girls so she's not exactly ready  
  
yet." Leo greeted, holding Wyatt's hand and cradling Prudence in his free arm. The door opened  
  
more and Jason stepped inside, suddenly thinking of a brilliant way to calm his nerves. Leo was  
  
married to Piper, who was also a witch, he had gone through just what Jason was!  
  
"Oh that's okay Leo, actually could I ask you a question or two?"  
  
"Um, yeah sure. Come sit." Leo replied, puzzled at Jason's request, and leading him into the  
  
living room to sit down. He put Prudence down in her play pen, he let Wyatt roam about the room.   
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. You're married to Piper and all so you must know what I'm going  
  
through."  
  
"Oh, well I wish I could say I do."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you a witch too?" Pausing, he added, "that's so weird, saying witch as  
  
if it were an everyday thing."  
  
"You'll get used to it, that is, if you want to."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do but what happened when Piper told you she was a witch?"  
  
"She never told me. I knew before she did."  
  
"Huh?" Jason asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, I'm what's called a whitelighter, kinda like a guardian angel. It's a long story so I'll try to  
  
make it fast. I was born in 1924 but died in World War II, saving tons of lives. I was made a  
  
whitelighter to watch over other witches and I was assigned to Piper and her sisters. The rest is what  
  
Phoebe should tell you."  
  
"Oh, so what am I like the only non-magical person in this family, assuming your kids have  
  
powers?"  
  
"No, Greg is a mortal. And yes, the kids have powers."  
  
"So that means that if Phoebe and I were ever to have kids, they would....."  
  
"The would what?" Asked Phoebe, coming down the stairs and into the living room, halfway  
  
through Jason's sentence. Jason stood up, almost drooling at the sight of Phoebe.  
  
"Wow....I....wow....Phoebe....you....amazing...." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Thank you Jason. Now, if you don't mind Leo, I'm going to steal Jason so we can go to dinner."  
  
"Have a good time you guys." Leo replied, turning away from Phoebe and Jason who were out  
  
the door before he finished.  
  
"So what were you and Leo talking about?" Phoebe asked Jason once they were in the car.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Listen, I want us to go through this date like we used to, as if I didn't know.   
  
Afterwards we can go back to my place or your's and talk about it."  
  
"I was going to suggest the exact same thing." Phoebe explained. Jason reached over and took  
  
her hand in his, something he almost always did when they were driving together. It felt right, like  
  
this was the way it was meant to be.   
  
........................................  
  
Piper and Paige walked into the manor to find Wyatt running out of the living room and over to  
  
Piper. He put up his arms and Piper bent down to pick him up. "Hey Little Man. Where's daddy?"   
  
Piper asked her son, knowing he would recognize the word 'daddy'. Wyatt pointed to the living  
  
room where Leo was sitting on the couch, comforting a whimpering baby girl. Piper walked over to  
  
him with Wyatt on her hip. "Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
"May's just a little hungry. It's almost dinner time so I was just going to get a bottle ready."  
  
"Oh okay. Warm up two while you're at it, Prudence will probably be waking up in a little  
  
while anyway. I'll take the girls and order us a pizza or something, I won't have time to cook  
  
tonight."  
  
"Oh, why don't you go cook and I'll watch the kids while you two are in the kitchen."   
  
Paige volunteered, remembering Piper and Leo had to talk about something. A family dinner should  
  
be a good time for it.  
  
"You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No, don't be silly Leo."  
  
"Okay, thanks Paige." Leo placed a crying May into his sister-in-law's arms before walking  
  
off to warm up a bottle. Once he was out of ear shot, Piper turned to her baby sister, "you know,  
  
just because you are watching my kids doesn't mean I'm not gonna make you tell Greg."  
  
"I know, I know. I just figured a nice sit down, family dinner would be a good time for you  
  
to talk about whatever you needed to talk about. I'll be in my room all night so you can Leo can have dinner with the kids.. Greg and I are moving his stuff in tonight."  
  
"You'll hafta come out of your room if you're moving his stuff."  
  
"Do not. I'm gonna orb it from his place to my room. Did you really think I would hire  
  
movers when I could orb?"  
  
"No but I didn't think you would stoop to using your powers for personal gain."  
  
"It's not personal gain. I get orbing from my dad, a whitelighter. It isn't part of my witch  
  
powers therefore it's not personal gain."  
  
"Damn loopholes. Well anyway, thanks for watching the kids and you know I'll tell you  
  
once Leo and I figure it out."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"What we need to talk about. You didn't say anything but I know you well enough by now  
  
to know you were wondering."  
  
"Haha. Now where'd Wyatt sneak off to?"  
  
"He's over there by the couch. Thanks again for watching the kids."  
  
"Anytime. Now where's Prudence?"  
  
"Sleeping in her playpen." The living room had been turned into a play room over the past year or so and it wasn't unusual to walk in there and find a sleeping baby or two . "Now, go! And if you wanted to make an extra plate or two I really wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'll think about it." Piper told her baby sister before leaving the room to go start cooking dinner, worrying the whole while about how Phoebe's date was going  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"Hahaha......I can't believe you asked him to bring you a dead rat instead of fried eggs!" Phoebe exclaimed through burst of laughter.  
  
"Hey, I'd like to see you learn Chinese. It's much much harder than it looks, and it looks hard."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you. I remember this one time, I drove up to Canada with a few of my friends the summer before college. We just happened to end up in an entirely French-speaking village. It was horrible, we all knew a little French, you know, just the stuff they teach you in high school. Well, as you know I wasn't the best student in my day so you can just imagine what my friends were like. It was a disaster. We only knew one phrase but didn't know what it meant at the time. We went around this tiny little village screaming 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?' I was horrified when I figured out what it meant!"  
  
"I'm surprised nobody took you up on your offer."  
  
"I think a few guys tried to but thankfully we were still a bit niave at that age." Phoebe and Jason shared a small chuckle before asking for their check. It was getting late and they had prolonged the date as much as possible, dessert and coffee lasted almost an hour. After the check was paid and the waitress tipped, they left.   
  
"So whose place do you want to go back to?" Jason asked once him and Phoebe were settled in the car.  
  
"Umm.....how about mine? Piper and Leo will be busy with the kids and Paige will be moving Greg's stuff into her room all night."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
...................................................................................  
  
"So what do you want to know first?" Phoebe asked Jason after a few minutes of them sitting in her bedroom, not speaking.  
  
"I don't really know. You have to understand, it's a lot to take in. I mean, I thought you were hiding something but I was expecting more of a, 'I'm secretly married to my brother' or something. Why not start from the beginning?"  
  
"Okay....almost seven years ago my grandmother died. Prue was engaged to a man that accused me of cheating on him, Piper was miserable and working at some lame bank. I moved to New York because Prue and I never got along, all that kept me here was Grams. Once she was gone, so was I. I got into a bad relationship and ran out of money so about 6 months later, I came back home. Prue had broken up with Roger and Piper was struggling to find work as a chef and about 3 weeks away from getting engaged. That night we were playing with our old spirit board, and got a mysterious message to check in the attic. I snuck up to the attic that night and found an old trunk with books and candles and weird stuff in it. I read some sort of incantaion and bam! We were witches. Prue had the power to move things with her mind, Piper can freeze something in time, and I get premonitions." Phoebe paused for breath, and a reaction from Jason at this point, his face was blank but he spoke up,  
  
"Prue? Who's that? And what about Paige?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get to Paige in a second. Prue is really hard for me to talk about so just bear with me. Prue is, was, my oldest sister. She was killed by a demon about four years ago. Partly because of....of....me." Phoebe said, breaking down into tears. She had never told anyone this before although she suspected Piper thought it too. Jason, not knowing what to say, just held Phoebe in his arms until she decided to speak again. "At that time, I was on and off with Cole, who was an evil demon and tried to kill us. I was with him and while I was gone, a demon attacked Prue and Piper. A really powerful demon. Something really bad happened and Prue ended up dying. I promise I'll tell you about it, but not now, not yet. I'm not ready."  
  
"That's fine Phoebe, take your time." Jason encouraged.  
  
"Thanks. Well soon after, we found out that our mom had an affair with her whitelighter. I'm guessing Leo told you about that?" Jason nodded so Phoebe continued, "Well, she got pregnant and since witches and whitelighters weren't supposed to be together, Mom and Sam had to give Paige up at birth. She was raised by adoptive parents but they died when she was in high school."  
  
"But what about Piper and Leo? They have three kids, and are married."  
  
"That was an exception to the rule. They were able to prove their relationship didn't get in the way of their job so the Elders, kind of like the Wiccan government, allowed them to get married. As far as I know, there are a few other witches and whitelighers that are married but not many."  
  
"Oh, I see. So ummm.....what about Cole?"  
  
"Cole. Cole, was a demon sent out to kill Prue, Piper, and I. We fell in love but things got very messy. We were together for two years and throughout that time he was evil about three times, he switched back and forth a lot. He finally became the ultimate evil, the Source of All Evil. He got me pregnant so when I found out the truth, the baby swayed me to his side. Eventually, I came to my senses and my sisters and I vanquished him. He came back from the dead though and almost killed me a few times. We finally got him for good about a month before Wyatt was born and haven't heard from him since. I'm sorry all this lacks so much detail but I really haven't talked about it since any of it happened so it's still really hard for me."  
  
"That's okay. I understand. I just want you to know that if we were ever to get married, I would never hurt you."  
  
"Oh God, Jason, I'm so sorry but I don't think I could ever get married again. It was so hard for me to convince myself to marry Cole. After how horrible that turned out, I don't know if I could ever do it again."  
  
"You're kidding right? You never want to get married?"  
  
"I want to but I never saw myself as the marrying type. I never dreamt about the perfect wedding when I was a kid, the perfect guy sure, but never the wedding."  
  
"Well then I don't know what we've been doing these past few months. It may not seem like it, but one day I do want to get married. Not anytime soon, probably not for a few years, but I want a wife, and kids."  
  
"Just because I don't want to get married right now doesn't mean I'll never get married."  
  
"You just said you don't think you could ever get married again!"  
  
"That was before I knew I might lose you because I don't want to get married."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either! I just don't understand how you could not want kids, and someone to live the rest of your life with. I mean, when you see how happy Leo and Piper are, and Greg and Paige, doesn't that just make you want to get married? I get that what Cole did to you was horrible but if I had people as happily married as your family, I would find it impossible to not marry the person I love."  
  
"I do want kids, and you just need to give me some time on the whole marriage thing. I might feel different in a year or two, I just need time. And yes, Paige and Greg are very happy but I just can't stop thinking about how they don't know each other well enough. They only dated for six months before they got engaged."  
  
"Well they obviously love each other very much and I really don't see how you're worried about it and they're not."  
  
"I'm not worried about it, but it scares me. I know they love each other but I don't see how they can get married after only six months."  
  
"So where does this leave us?"  
  
"I don't know, but wherever we are, I hope it's together." 


End file.
